Promise at the Ball
by Theory-n-Enchantment
Summary: As the years have gone on, Gar has taken notice to the effect he has on Raven. And one night he decides to act upon it by treating Raven to a magical night. Short, simple, M-rated story of BBXRae's first night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven took a deep breath and watched the edge of the roof pool. The sun was setting and the pool was rocking back and form in a steady rhythm, lulling her into a needed meditation. So far, the day had been taxing, to say the least. The team had spent hours fighting one particularly disturbed and dangerous man. At one point she wasn't even sure they were going to save all the citizens. She tried to push the frightened child's face out of her head. Without thinking, she had placed herself between the child and the bullets being shot towards them. It was a knee jerk reaction and she hadn't had time to throw up a shield. Luckily Beast Boy had thrown himself in the way, growing his skin incredibly thick, too thick for bullets to penetrate.

She took another breath trying to also forget her sinking feeling of certain death. She had accidently let the child's fear overwhelm her and cause her to make a simple error, normally she would have been just fine with simple bullets. Her thoughts drifted to the face of the man who had saved her. He was facing her, shifting the skin on his back and using his body to cover her up. His face was inches from hers, and for a split second they locked eyes. His back was lit up with rounds, and he quickly pushed her to the ground. The boy had been grabbed by someone else, and before she knew it, she was safe with Gar pushed behind a wall. He had quickly bounced back and went back to the fighting. No one really aware of what had happened to her, things moved so quickly during fights that the small details get surpassed in the memory of it. Unless it meant something to you.

The water lapped back and forth, and she forced herself to focus on that. Trying to let it help her ease into stillness. It had all worked out in the end. And bit by bit her adrenalin was wearing off. The door behind her quietly cracked open a bit, and she could feel her teammate lightly step out on to the roof. The savior on her mind was casually strolling across toward her. He had an unbelievable ability to brush off near death experiences or tough battles and bounce back quickly into the next joke.

"Hey Rae." He spoke softly, not wanting to startle her. She glanced to her right as he walked up to her. Despite herself, her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the bare skinned green man beside her. He had a towel draped over his shoulder and nothing on but swim trunks.

He gave her a lop sided grin and reached out his hand. "This came for you." In his hand was an ornate letter. The only people that sent letters to them like this were politicians or business owners in the city. They loved to show off their connections to the Titans in any way.

"Oh, boy" she grabbed the paper anyway and flicked it open.

"Come on, it could be fun. I went to one last month that ended up being a blast. Dick and Kori are going to this one." He tossed the towel to a chair and glanced back, "Cy is going too. It's for some broad charity we can all find purpose in. Like save the children or all the sick people." He gracefully leaned over, turned into an otter and made a tiny splash into the water. Taking his time stretching out in various forms and creatures. By the time he had come up, Raven was sitting on the edge, dragging her feet back and forth, watching the sun set. She fiddled with her fingers on her lap, making a clicking sound as she picked her nails.

"You ok?" Gar wiped his face off with his hand and crossed his arms on the pool deck beside her.

"Hmm?" She was still looking up at the sky.

"You seem a bit off. Are you ok?"

She sighed and shifted her gaze back down to him. They had grown closer as they had grown older. And she knew, despite his silly exterior, it was only a way to cope with what they had to deal with. A learned mechanism from his childhood. Even looking at him now, she could tell he was a little sympathetic to what was going on. Every now and then a fight would weight on him particularly heavy. He made his normal jokes none the less, sometimes giving the pathetic pun about good guys always winning. But if she managed to catch him that night, she was able to really see the other side of.

"Yeah," she taped her fingers on the pool deck, between her leg and his arm. "I just keep thinking about that kid. He threw me off today, I totally lost focus of the situation. I just…" she thought what had happened in her mind at the moment, but still had trouble processing it for herself. So she just finished with something she did know. "I just hate when children get involved." Gar nodded but didn't say anything. "I'll be alright. Just normal decompressing." They fell into a comfortable silence as she picked at a bump under her hand. She could tell his mind was elsewhere, blankly scanning over the pool deck. His chin resting on his arms. She let herself steal a small glance at his body. His arms were her favorite part. They had built up well over the years. In general, his whole body had grown from his awkward lanky youth. The quick flash of his emerald eyes, as they flicked back up to her face, caught her eye.

"Tell ya what." He pushed his way back from the pool wall. "How about I take you to this charity event coming up?"

She arched an eye but didn't say anything.

"Come on, gorgeous. We can make a whole day out of it. Sadly, our mail system is a little lacking. You think they would just change to email. So you got one day to figure it out." He gave her his signature grin and wink. The grin and wink that had won over many women in the past few years. It did have its appeal.

"I would hate to ruin the night of your poor super model you'll have to cancel to take me." Raven replied sarcastically.

"Ha," Gar pushed the water around, swinging his arms around him. "I sadly don't have a date to this event. But I might…" He drops his voice down low and sultry and walked closer to her, placing a hand on each side of her legs. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." He winked again. Raven raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips, trying to appear irritated by the joke. But she could feel her body warm anyway. Gar laughed, a deep rumble that sounded just a bit like a growl and bent his elbows a tad, leaning in closer. It was something he did from time to time, and each time he did Raven's breath would catch. Admittedly, it wasn't hard to see why his fan club of women desired him so. That powerful animalistic side was quite sexy, and actually a little dark. Years ago she would not have called Gar dark by any stretch of the imagination. But she could imagine him being the type to nibble, maybe give her scratches down her back. She swallowed and tried to come up with something witty or sarcastic in reply, but nothing came. She couldn't lie to herself that his flirtatious behavior didn't turn her on, but that's just how he was, it didn't mean anything. A lot of hero's had an unspoken rule not to sleep with other hero's, it just made things messy. When you had to rely on each other so heavily in battle, having an awkward or angry experience muddled things up. And he seemed to one to agree with this. Didn't mean the flirting wasn't fun.

"We could swing by the hotel's restaurant afterwards; they have that delicious chocolate pie." He was staring intently at her, his eyebrow arched in anticipation.

"Fine, I'll go…for a little while anyway." She tried to sound bored, but she knew her smile gave it away.

He gave her wild grin and pushed off the wall again, walking away from her. He paused peering behind him, "Or we could always order room service." He winked again and dove under. Raven bit her lip and rolled her eyes, knowing the effect it had on her.

As they had grown into their powers and maturity, they had all grown into their own sense of self. Mostly the little green challenging and pale demon. The other three had already seemed to know who they were. But Raven and Gar had to become comfortable in being a demon and animal in their own rights. Raven had accepted her heritage and embraced what it had given her the ability to do. And even after the news had kept antagonizing her about her father, as the team stepped into the politics of fame, she stood by who she was. This also helped her grasp the full potential of her power as she stopped fighting who she was and accepted it. Allowing her to become a very powerful young woman.

Gar also accepted who he was, and as he studied the variety of animals out there he became very skillful in his gift. And not just transforming his whole self. But tiny pieces meshed together. For example, he would often keep his echolocation on in dark rooms, or when he slept, despite being in human form. Through almost mastering his gift, he became confident, strong, and quick. And with that, and his charmingly good looks, he became quite the lady's man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good Morning, Beautiful" His voice was low, sultry, and right next to her ear. She jumped at the feel of his warm breath on her cheek. Unfortunately, jumping back, right into him. His hands grabbed either side of her hips, steading her as her back rested on his chest. His bare strong chest.

Raven could hear her breath shaking in and out of her nose, and could feel her pulse thudding in her chest. This wasn't uncommon for him. He knew exactly what to do to make her flush, but she denied it the best she could. Part of her hoped he couldn't tell just how much it worked. And a different tiny part, hoped he did and would eventually act on it, despite all better judgement. Trying to stay still and calm she replied with an apathetic greeting. She found her balance and started to lean forward, but he followed, just slightly. His laugh was deep, almost into that tantalizing growl. And her breath was turning almost ragged. She could feel the burn between her legs, the yearning she would never admit to him. His middle fingers tenderly traced the top of her hip bones as he held his grasp on her. With each pass they stretched lower and lower.

But then he easily and fluidly took a step back, grabbed an apple, and sat down at the kitchen table. The hall door on the other side of the living room opened, giving Raven another little jump. Dick was walking by with his head tilted down, staring at the tablet in his hands. He didn't pay his friends much mind as he grabbed his perfectly portioned, perfectly tasteless, premixed bottle of micro and macro nutrients. He hadn't the time to bother with useless things like eating, let alone cooking, when there was work to be done.

Raven shot Gar a quick side glance, of course he had heard the man walking down the hall. He seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing, pleasantly munching on his apple as he threw a ball between the free hand and a prehensile tail. Raven took a deep breath and focused on the oatmeal, almost bubbling over in front of her. The whole thing had probably lasted no more than a minute, but it was enough to remind her how long it had been since she had visited anyone's bed. She had a deep desire for sex, as she imagined most demons did, but not the social desire to go out and seek it. Along with being a hero, she didn't care to start a relationship and put any defenseless civilian in harm's way.

Raven was busy planning her post-breakfast self-love, when Kori appeared at her side. The poor alien had no sense of a personal bubble, but had learned to not grab Raven suddenly, or squeal into her ear. Her anticipation was building as she waited for Raven to notice her.

"Yes, Star?" Raven couldn't help but smile, her friend's overflowing positive energy was more than enough for the two of them.

"I am over joyed you have decided to attend the balls!" Kori grasped Raven's forearm with both hands, no longer able to restrain herself.

Raven smirked, "It's just one ball Star." Without paying much attention, Raven had floated down two bowls, filled them with oatmeal, and placed spoons in them. All while keeping one hand casually on the counter and the other resting over Kori's.

"Heh," a chucked caught her ear behind her. Gar placed a hand on the low of her back, leaned around her, and reached for the extra bowl. "I'd like you to attend my balls." He winked and leaned back. Raven groaned and shook her head. She wouldn't have been able to tell you when her and Gar had started rotating breakfast duty between the two of them. Her meals had become much better, though even in the beginning he ate them without remark.

"Just for a bit. The last one I went to ended with an impromptu interview. It wasn't my idea of fun. And if I ran away, they would tear me apart the next day for being a bitch on the news." She flicked her free hand over the oat meal, a black sheet appearing under her hand, wafting air over the steaming meal. "Bastards" she cursed under her breath.

"Well, I promise to move you swiftly away from any camera." Kori responded, with the sternest, but still somehow cute, look she could muster.

"No," Raven replied thoughtfully, she glanced at Gar. "I think Gar is on watch. He promised me a good night. "

"Don't you worry, babe." His grin was lopsided. "I'll show you a good time."

Raven bit her lip as she thought about the good time she was sure he could show her. Kori had closed in even more and was going over her plan to get ready, blocking Raven from seeing Gar. Or more to point, blocking Gar from seeing Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven glanced to her left, scanning the skyline. They had a beautiful view from the tower, but it was always different being able to see their tower mixed into the landscape. This view had normally come with a hefty price. But being Titans, and Gar being the social butterfly he was, he had procured them the only table on the private balcony.

"How's the food?" He asked.

Raven looked back down to the appetizer she was picking at, slowly, savoring the evening. It was sadly rare the two of them had time alone together. Their relationship was different than hers was with the others. They had common ground with their dangerous and sometimes uncontrollable powers. And through puberty, he had come to truly appreciate her struggle to control her emotions and their effect on her powers. He had experienced it firsthand, and deep down it had changed him.

"It's delicious," Raven smiled at him, "thank you for bringing me here."

"Of course, beautiful." They were bathed in the warm light of several candles, and what was left of the moon. Gar was leaning back in his chair, dress shirt partly unbuttoned and sleeved rolled up. And smiling serenely at Raven. "We actually saved the owner's wife once. I talked with him after the cops took over, he invited me up here a few times."

"Oh, do you bring all your dates up here then?" She replied coyly.

"Heh," He casually rubbed his cheek, "no, you're the first. I have eaten with his family a few times though." Raven smile brightened a bit. Of course he would, ironically the shape shifter was considered the most human of them all. He had a casual easy way about him and people found him to be the most 'normal' of the bunch.

"I don't remember him." The owner had been the one to seat them. "But you tend to stick around after fights longer than I do." Although she hadn't meant any remorse, Gar's smile slipped a tad. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and closing the gap between them a surprising amount.

"I know you prefer to decompress after a fight by yourself, which is why I left you alone the rest of that night. But I hope I'm able to give you a bit of uplifting. I hate to see you down, but I also know it's kind of part of the deal." The smile he gave her was reassuring and a bit hopeful.

"You're energy is so vastly different than mine sometimes. It's nice to even just be around you." She drew tiny circles absentmindedly on the rim of her glass. She felt at ease in the warm autumn night, and barely let her voice raise above a whisper.

He feigned wiping away a tear to lighten the mood, and layered on a fake southern accent. "Well now ma'am, that's gotta be the sweetest darn thing you ever said to me." He got her to chuckle a bit, but Raven's eyes met his with a meaningful look.

"You know, I don't have to decompress alone. You _could_ try meditating again." She taunted him.

Gar let out a fake groan, but then perked up. "Hey, I did manage to stay awake last time. That's an improvement. It does calm me down I admit," his eyes darted to their main meal being brought out, and he leaned back, "though that could be because I generally get a good nap in." He winked at her and thanked the waiter…in Italian. And continued on with a few more sentences.

Raven's eyes widened in shock and she raised an eyebrow at him. But he merely winked at her again and said another thank you to the waiter. She was admittedly impressed.

"Hmm," she hummed. "Well, thank _you_ for dinner and getting me out into society, I think it was what I needed."

Gar had already began eating, and slowly reached the spoon back up to his mouth upside down. Raven couldn't help but watch as he licked the inside curl of the spoon off, and heard a deep moan of enjoyment rumble through him. His green eyes were locked on her with that sultry desire.

Finally releasing the spoon, he spoke, "I told you Rae, I'm here to make sure you enjoy your night. And that included anything you might need." He drew the word 'anything' out in a suggestive manner.

Raven realized her mouth had been hanging slightly open. She quickly cleared her throat and tried to give a quick "good" but knew she squeaked a tad. Raven bit her lip, swirling the pasta onto her fork. There were more than a few things she needed, and all of them he could probably give her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven watched interestedly as yet another woman seductively waved at Gar.

"You sure have a lot of admirers." Raven smiled as the women walked by, completely unaware of her. She tried to tell herself that her vanity wasn't absolutely loving getting all this attention from him. But she knew it was. And with each passing beautiful woman that eyed him, it grew a little bit.

Gar gave the women Raven was staring at, a quick glance. "Heh, of course." He smirked. "I know what the ladies like." Raven rolled her eyes, but before she could retort, Gar held out a hand.

"I love this song, care to dance?" He asked.

"Hmm, I suppose. Do you dance often? For some reason I pictured you as more of a sneak out into the back stairwell kinda guy." She offered her hand. And found herself glad to have finished her sentence fast enough. Because as he took her hand, he brought it up to his lips and gave a long kiss.

His voice was lower, but he had gotten intimately close, speaking just over her knuckles. "How else do you think I seduce the ladies?" When Raven finally realized she was holding her breath, she let it out in a laugh. Rolling her eyes again to hide how much it worked.

Gar simple chucked, that hearty deep rumble that shook her down to her core. He turned slightly and started guiding her through a small crowd surrounding the dance floor. They weaved through a couple older gentleman talking business, to find a nice but tight clearing to the floor. But a middle aged woman, perhaps 40, was walking their way, trying to squeeze her way back out. She glanced at Gar, but didn't pay him too much mind. Till she was shifting herself to allow the three to pass through the tight space. Raven caught the look she gave him as their bodies skimmed each other. Her eyes read pure lust, and her hand quickly slipped something into his pocket. She gave him a smile, that read much deeper than a polite passerby.

He didn't try to hide the smile on his face, but did stretch out his arm as they slightly veered to the closest garbage bin for him to deposit the room key. His focus quickly found its way back to Raven as he turned to place his free hand on her waist.

"You know," she started, low enough for his ears only, "I wasn't planning on staying out too late. Though I'm sure that … _more experienced_ woman," she tried to politely put it, "is married." Obviously using the excuse of conversation, Gar pulled her in close and spoke into her ear. The heat of his mouth send chills down her spine, though she had just suggested he go sleep with another woman.

"Mhm, I can tell you that delightful woman is married. Unhappily though. I was merely offering her a small get away from her normal life. It seems to have done wonders for her confidence, I think she's taken up a few lovers after me. And the charade of her marriage is looking more and more wholesome by the day. Though as far as her age goes, it was actually great having someone experienced and willing to do all the work."

Raven laughed, "Of course it is. You men are all the same. You think you know what you're doing, but really you just please yourself. And assume we'll get something out of it."

"Ha, trust me beautiful. I said, I promised to give you a pleasurable night and that's exactly what I would do. For whatever your particular needs happen to be tonight." He paused, keeping his cheek leaning against the side of her head, almost waiting for something. Raven wasn't sure, but she was sure what was happening to her hormones. "I wasn't lying when I said I know what women want." His fingers started running up and down her lower back. "And I wouldn't make you lift a finger my dear."

The area surrounding the orchestra was dimmed slightly. And Gar had slowly pulled them into the center of a thick crowd of couples, none of which paid them much mind. Raven delighted in his touch, closing her eyes, she swayed with him to the music.

"Hmm, aren't you the gentleman?" She chuckled quietly between the two of them.

"You don't believe me?" He whispered in her ear.

Raven started to voice a sarcastic remark when he cut her off to continue. "Tell ya what, how about I just give you a preview." Raven gulped loudly. And when her ear lobe was lightly tasted by Gar's mouth, she gasped.

"I have certain capabilities due to my powers, certain capabilities that help me give immense pleasure." Raven wanted to snort and laugh at his complete arrogance, but she couldn't. She found herself entranced.

"For starters, I'll lick and kiss you all over. Tasting your mouth, your neck, and each one of your perfect breasts, till they stand erect and ready for more. Then down further, and further," Raven could feel her heart rate picking up, and she unconsciously squeezed Gar's shoulder. He only growled and continued. "And further down till I hit that sweet spot. But I won't go straight for it. I'll make you shudder as I lick and nibble around your inner thighs and lower stomach. And when you're almost ready to explode, I'll show you one reason I've come to appreciate my gift. Not only can I change my tongue into any animal's but I can mix and match to perfectly fit your needs." And with that, he drew a tongue along her neck. One that wasn't quite human, but felt like cool silk with small bumps. A texture Raven knew she would love to feel dragging along her clit. She tried to control herself, but let a small moan slip. He was close enough for her to feel his smile on her skin. "And I would take my sweet time cleaning you of all your juices. Before plunging inside to seek out that delicious g spot."

The mood of the song had switched from a normal slow song to something almost sensual. And they swayed to the music, keeping their bodies close. Gar doing all of leading, while Raven dazed, followed. "After I gently rock you into your first orgasm. I'll bring you back down and prepare you for the next two. To give you a hint, yes I can change that part of my body to whatever size and shape I need. And…" he paused for dramatic emphasis. "There are some animals that can vibrate their bodies." With this last comment, he drug his hand down from her back and across hip, letting his thumb caress the top of her leg. Ever so slightly letting it dip towards her inner thigh, and to Raven's delight, it started to vibrate. Her hand gripped his shoulder again, but still she tried to keep up the guise.

"Hmmm, I'm sure you could. But what makes you think that would work for me?" She whispered into his ear. His hand had returned to its place on her hip, letting her breath calm down just a bit.

"Because," his voice was low and deep, "I can smell how aroused you are just listening to me describe it." She gulped. "I _always_ know when you're horny Raven, the spike of hormones, or if I'm lucky, that delicious smell of you getting wet for me. I love that smell." He moaned into her ear as he squeezed his hand on her hip. "Mmm, and lately It's been so strong I can almost taste it." Biting her lip, Raven knew there was no point in hiding it anymore. She let herself arch into him, feeling the full presence of his erect penis on her body. He pushed right back, rocking just a tad. Before pulling back.

In a much cheerier tone, and a great deal from her ear, Gar announced "But my dear, it'll have to wait. We have a meeting." He gave her a quick wink. And pivoted back toward the crowd they had passed through surrounding the standing tables. Two men talking between themselves, slowly walked towards them. Raven quickly touched her cheeks as Gar broke their connection, but knew there was nothing to hide her flushed skin. The crowd had started to thin at some point, as the orchestra was splitting for a break. She hadn't even been aware of the music stopping. And now they were stepping out of the dark towards men she would have to talk to. When she could barely stand.

"Dear Garfield!" The old man cheered! "And ! What a delight to see you. " He shook hands with both of them.

" !" Gar easily, and knowingly took over with the pleasantries. Raven had no idea who this man was. And after a few seconds realized this is the man who invited them to a party two weeks ago. One she didn't attend. She smiled politely at him, wondering if he had just seen their display of lust on the dancefloor. "I'm sorry, we we're just on our way to meet with Nightwing. You know, we never actually get a day off." He easily laughed and the older man joined in.

"Oh! No, no I bet not!" laughed.

"Tell you what, I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about." He turned to his still blushing companion. "Raven, could you tell them I'll be there in a minute? Here's the key to the team's suite. I'll just knock." Raven nodded, smiling at the slick man, and gratefully turned to walk away. With his room key tightly grasped between her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven clutched the card in her right hand, her knuckles almost white. She drummed her left fingers on the card as the elevator opened. Realizing, as the lit up numbers counted down, she was a super hero, and probably could have flown faster. But before she could even concentrate on that topic long enough to move, her mind flipped back. She kept running over the night in her head, was this actually happening? She had dreamt it several times over, but thought there's no way, no way it could come true. They were just friends that liked to flirt. But this, this was so much more.

She bit her lip. It was indeed so much more. The words he had said to her, the feel of his mouth, and that thing he did with his tongue. She closed her eyes, her knees wanting to buckle, and she almost let another groan escape her lips right there. It had been ages since she had felt desire like this. Perhaps it was the years of secretly wanting him, and not allowing herself to fully consider it, or maybe he had this effect on everyone. She didn't care. Selfishly, she just wanted to drink it all up.

A ding startled her a bit, and increased her heart rate a bit more. One step closer. One step closer to something they had denied for years. Her breath was ragged as she stepped in, and she could have sworn she was shaking.

"You must be thinking of me" said a husky voice in her ear. His hands grasped her hips as he smoothly stepped in the elevator after her. "I can hear your thundering heart a mile away." This only increased her pulse even more and she spun around to face the green man as the door shut them in. Alone. A shot of excitement shot through her as she felt the wall against her back. His hands were slipping back, giving her ass a slow squeeze. He slipped his right hand lower down the back of her knee and gave a slight push out, telling her to bend her knees. Without another word she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist while he supported her. She could of course levitate, but the supportive jester aroused her even more. And she let her head fall back with a deep moan as she felt him slowly grind his erect penis into her throbbing core.

He didn't exactly throw her up on the wall and passionately kiss her as she had expected. Instead, he was being gentle and slow. She tipped her head back down to meet his, resting their foreheads together. Raven placed her hands on the back of his neck, running one up through his hair. Trying her best to urge him on as she started her own grinding. His eyes flicked up to hers and he smiled. She moaned again, desperately. But his hand moved to still her.

"I told you, I promised you pleasure." She gently tried to push against his hand and made a sound between a whine and a moan, but he didn't budge. "But I," he brought one hand up to her face, tracing her jaw with his thumb, "am going to savior it." Finally, he leaned in and kissed her. His tongue slipping in to taste her, but slowly, and gently. And as he pulled back, she felt his tongue shift to something longer, and thinner. It wound itself around her tongue and slowly pulled off. Leaving her breathless. The doors dinged and opened behind them.

Raven looked behind him, as Gar slowly placed tiny kisses down her neck. Behind them stood a small fourier and one door. The fourier was immaculately done up in rich curtains, dark wood tables, and fresh roses. She felt Gar shift under her and instinctively wrapped her arms around tighter as he lifted her from the wall. Brows furrowed she looked down at him, but he met her with lust and warmth in his eyes. Somehow he managed to insert the forgotten cardkey into the door, with what she guessed was a tail. Raven let him carry her into the room, but once in her astonishment took hold and she unhooked herself.

The room, or suite more fittingly, was gorgeous. The open floor plan was intensified by the wall of solid glass. And the entire city was sprawled out below them. She noted how plush and large the bed was as she passed, running her fingers over the silken fabrics. The sound of her heels shifted as she crossed from the wood floor to the tile, till she stopped and looked down into the infinity pool. It lined the wall beside the glass, giving the illusion that it almost merged with the glass.

Raven gasped as Gar's fingers lightly traced up her arms. Her eyes lulled shut and she tipped her head to the right, rested it on his. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just soaking in the quiet feel of each other.

"I hope you like it." Gar murmured. "The night is yours my dear, whatever you desire."

"Mmm," she moaned, "this is quite a room to splurge on every night you're here." She teased.

He laughed, "Of course not, beautiful. This is only for you."

"Oh," she twisted around in this arms and draped her arms over his shoulders. "In that case," her powers started flicking open the buttons on his shirt, "why don't we both explore…" Her hands slipped back, and under the shoulders of his jacket pushing it off onto the floor, "…the bed." A wicked smile lit up his face. He reached down and gave her another slow long kiss. Their tongues slowly roaming over each other. His warm hands took their time roaming over her back, giving her goosebumps as he lightly touched the bare skin of her keyhole dress.

Raven could feel her desire rising again. Silently she urged him to removed her dress, his hands were so close. They skimmed over the clip once more and she took a sharp breath in through her nose. But he was right. After all these years of playful flirty and building desire had led to this. They couldn't rush it.

Gar pulled away, breathing just as deeply as she was. "As you wish, my dear." Startled, Raven let out a gasp, as he literally swept her off her feet. Off to discover that the bed was indeed as comfortable as it seemed. She closed her eyes as she sunk into the deep cover and felt the shift as he climbed on top of her. His hand gently reached under to unclip her dress, and started pulling it forward over her arms. Her heart raced as she pulled her arms through, watching as he bent over. Lightly, he placed several kisses down her left collarbone, his fingers working to push down her dress ever so little. As he did so he lightly ran his fingertips over her bare skin, curling them up, and only slightly doing anything to move the fabric. It was a tantalizing path he was leading, and her core ached for him to go faster.

His kisses moved down her sternum, pausing when he was between her breasts. She could feel his warm breath, and the slightly touch of his lips, as his open mouth moved up her breast till it hovered over her nipple. Raven opened her eyes enough to see his gaze flick up to her face. He gave her a knowing smile, then closed his mouth just so around her nipple, dragging his teeth across them as he pulled back. Moaning together, Raven ran one hand through his hair and arched her back.

"Gar," she moaned as he bent down to suck the erect flush. He moaned in response and pulled her dress down quicker, he was almost to the point where his fingers should be able to reach her hair. Arching her back again at the thought of it, and the feeling of him biting the now wet nipple, she managed to free the dress a good bit. But he didn't continue to push it from there. Instead, his hand came up to massage the swollen nipple while he moved to the next.

She moaned again, gripping his hair and pleaded, "Gar please, please."

"Heh," his teeth grazed her sensitive skin, "I love hearing you say my name like that. And don't worry, beautiful. I can tell," his right hand began traveling up the inside of her right thigh. She let her legs fall open, her breathing increasing as he got closer and closer. "I can smell it. Smell your desire rising. It's absolutely intoxicating. And I," he kissed between her breasts again, "can't," a little lower, "wait," a bit lower, "to," even lower, "taste," right above her dress, "you."

Gar's hand left its path and came up to help pull down her dress. He had to sit back on his knees a bit more to slip it all the way off her feet. Through half lidded eyes, Raven saw Gar greedily soak up her mostly naked body. His face was alit with desire, and she could feel him growl as he resumed his trek downward.

Raven's hands gripped whatever they could find, one squeezing a pillow and the other grabbing the cover with all her might. Her breath was ragged and she watch his mouth get closer and closer to its destination. He placed one kiss on her underwear, then grabbed and slipped off the tiny material. And keeping with his promise, he began kissing her inner thighs. His tongue ran up the inside sending goosebumps all over her body. He teased each leg, before starting at the knee and pulling his tongue downward. Down to the spot Raven was wishing for. She could feel her excitement blazing, his tongue was so close. She was so close, and he wasn't even really touching her yet. Her vagina pulsed with excitement, he was just right there…

And with a spark of pleasure, and a loud moan, his tongue slipped around her. Through the folds, and up to flick her clit a couple time. It was so close, just a few more flicks. But he stopped. Smiling, he met her gaze and she looked down at him. Seeing her bare chest, and legs spread open for him almost made her heart skip. How many times had she pictured exactly this? Every time he had made a sexual innuendo and she halfheartedly brushed him off. Or every time he would give her a simple wink.

A smirk formed and he flicked her clit again with his tongue. Shooting pleasure up through her body. Her hands gripped their respective fabrics and slowly relaxed again.

"Gar," she moaned again.

"Hmmm?" He asked, "Do you want this?" The tip of a thin tongue started to push inside her. She arched in response.

"Yes,"

"How's this?" The tongue slipped in deep, deeper than a normal tongue. And it had a strange ridge about it, a ridge that just so happen to rub her g-spot as it slid in. Raven sucked in a sharp gasp. That was exactly what she wanted. His tongue slid partly back out, then focusing on her g-spot, slid and pushed its bumpy surface over her ridges. The speed started to pick up and Raven felt her orgasm rising. Her whole body seemed electric and she let her mouth fall open. The pleasure was immense and Raven started to feel everything tense up. It was coming, she was cumming.

Raven let out a scream as Gar quickly slid a finger in to replace his tongue. It took several seconds for her breathing to come back down, and she opened her eyes to see the very sexy Gar sitting on the bed with her. He had one hand on the bed, supporting him, his shirt partly unbuttoned, hair a mess from her hands, and watching her. But not her face, he had the middle finger of his right hand inside her and his eyes were watching her vagina with pleasure. Taking his time, his eyes traveling up to meet hers. And as she watched him, he pulled his hand free and slid it into his mouth.

He let out a mix between a moan and growl as his finger slid back out of his mouth. The hand reached toward the bed on the other side of her body, as if he was planning on climbing back on. But his arm stopped midway. Wrapped completely in black, he looked down at his trapped arm, then raised a brow at Raven. Following, as he was pulled off the bed, she rolled forward, laying on her stomach, and kicking her feet. He didn't fight her, in fact something told her he got a little excitement out of her pulling him around.

"I think it's about time for my strip tease." Raven instructed. But Gar didn't move, standing in front of the bed, almost arms reach from her, he knew he didn't have to. He could feel the tingle of her powers as they kept their grasp on his clothes. His shirt was slowly pulled from his pant. He lifted his arms to the side to let the shirt be pulled off. The slight tickle on his back told him he she was pulling off his undershirt next, and he raised his arms above his head without a word. Looking back at her, he watched her bite her lip in delight. He did feel a bit of pride in knowing someone like her found him so attractive. Her legs were playfully kicking back and forth on the bed. His belt flicked open. But he couldn't pry his eyes away from her. She looked playful, her hair a mess, one hand supporting her chin, one hand slightly moving by her face to unbutton his pants. He gulped loudly as he felt his pants being pulled down.

He knew he was close, normally he had outstanding control over it. But that was with normal ordinary women. This wasn't normal. His heightened senses picked up on the smell of her arousal rising again. And the smell of her orgasm was thick in the air, not to mention the taste of her still coated his mouth. He wanted her. He ached for it. Letting his head fall back, he stared at the ceiling thanking any sort of god that existed. Hell if he could he would thank the devil himself, for making this brilliant creature. The elastic of his briefs slid down, and he felt his erect penis finally free itself. It painfully pulsed. Feeling the fabric slide down his legs, he closed his eyes soaking in the moment.

The band was down to his knees when Raven suddenly took his penis into her mouth. He jumped, almost wanting to push her off, but not having the strength. Her tongue took its time roaming back and forth as she pushed him in and out.

"Rae," he moaned, bringing his hands down to her hair. Somehow she had moved to kneel on the floor, without him even noticing. Raven only moaned in response and kept going. She was using her powers to play with his balls, and slowly pulling him out to flick her tongue over the tip. Her hands moved to squeeze his ass as she slid back down. Pulling her head back again, she sucked till her mouth made an audible pop. Gar drew in a sharp gasp.

"Rae," he repeated, "I…Oh god…I…" He was finding it hard to speak. Glancing down at his beauty, he saw her look up and smirk. Moving one hand back to his base, she went back to her assault, picking up the pace as she went. Pushing and pulling him to his peak, Raven was everything he had wished for. His whole body lit up as it flooded him. He lightly pushed on Raven to warn her, but she held fast. The orgasm shook him, and in pure pleasure he let out a deep growl. After several seconds of shock, he staggered back, out of Raven's grasp. And he ran his hand through his own hair, in astonishment. He had never growled quite like that during sex, a little grumble every now and then, but not like that.

A slip of fabric caught on his ankle and he felt himself start to fall. A black mass quickly caught him, and he let himself sink down into it, till he rested on the ground. Looking down, he noticed his briefs still on his ankle.

"Heh," he leaned back into Raven's support, "I don't think I've been this out of sort since I was a teenager." Raven laughed and started crawling over to him. She pulled his underwear off as she climbed on top of him. Giving him a deep kiss, so he could taste the mixture of them.

"Care for a dip?" She nibbled down his neck.

"Of course, beautiful." He didn't even have to move, he knew exactly what she was doing and trusted her completely. Laying there, naked and exposed, he was giving up all his control to let this glorious woman move him to her command. And he was completely able to trust her, he probably had been for a while. In battle everything was split-second decisions, and he always trusted her with his life, he just hadn't had time to think about it much then. But now he did.

Gar let his head rest on the edge of the pool as Raven sat him down on the seat. The water was delightfully warm. Part of him could have fallen asleep here, after his explosive orgasm. But not with the naked woman climbing on top of him. She was calm and loving, kissing him all over. However, her scent gave away just how excited she was. The smell was incredible; it had been since the first time he had picked up on it as a teenager. Even though he knew the mess sleeping with another hero could cause, let alone a roommate, he couldn't help but try his best to coax that smell out of her. He had been able to learn a good bit in those couple years. Like how the tender light trailing touch of his fingers thrilled her. But now it was time to explore and learn as much as he could. He lifted his head up, and pushed her back a little.

Raven was straddling him, knees on the seat, chest barely covered by the water. Ever so lightly, Gar reached up and traced his fingers down her collar bone, then down the path between her breasts as he had kissed before. She bit her lip as he roamed lower.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of this." He murmured to himself. His first two fingers started running through and massaging her folds, as his thumb focused on drawing circles around her clit.

"Me neither," she breathed out. Reaching her hands around his head, she bowed her forehead to him. The only thing he became aware of was her. The sound of that escaped her lips as she took deep rapid breaths. The sound and feel of her heartbeat rising. The smell of her arousal. The feel of her nails biting into the back of his neck. And lastly, the sound of her moans as she started to climb. He drew his free hand up along her leg, and pulled his right one away to her other leg. Without a word, her hands moved to the side of his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. Then, rocked her hips forward.

All of a sudden the rush of the moment caught up to Gar. He took in a sharp inhale, and started to enter her. The mix of realizing it was actually happening, and the actual amazing feeling of it seemed to freeze time. Moving the least bit possible, he pushed inside her. Savoring every bit of the sensation as she took him in bit by bit. A sharp pain on his neck excited him as Raven bit the side of his neck. Her nails were dug into his shoulder and neck, and roaming for something else to grasp. She moaned into his neck, pulled his hair, and squeezed as hard as she could with her legs.

Tenderly he wrapped his hands around to grasp her ass, finally fully inside her. For a second they paused, just enjoying the pure bliss of him filling her up. Raven was the first to move. She pulled back, and using his hands, he pushed her back down. Her hands squeeze him again and her mouth moved to bite his ear, stretching out the lobe as she gave him a drawn out moan. She began to move again, slowly pulling him out and pushing him back in. The muscles enclosing him gave a slight shift and tightened a bit more on him. After a couple more rocks with her hips, she moaned his name, and he knew. He wanted to feel it, not once, but twice tonight.

Squeezing his right hand in between them, he quickly found his goal. And pressing down on it with his thumb, he began vibrating her clit. She let out what sounded like a curse, or a prayer, and froze with him fully pushed inside her. Squirming a bit at the intensity of the feeling, she bit him again and stifled a scream in his neck. Something in him lit at the sweet pain of being bit, and he drug the nails of his free hand down the top of her left leg. Her right arm jumped to his shoulder, nails biting in, squeezing as hard as she could, as she screamed into his neck.

Gar had never been so happy for his heightening sense of touch. He could feel every bit of her walls close down on him. They held him tight for a mesmerizing second before they started their satisfied pulsing. With every pulse he felt himself growl low. He had already known Raven was turned on by his more primal side, but her response changed his tune.

"Mmm, growl for me baby." Her tongue ran up his neck to his ear, sucking his lobe into her mouth. She pulled her teeth over it with a moan and whispered into his ear. "I want to know what you really feel like. Let loose for me." Her tongue was stretching out to lick his ear again, when his hands griped her hips and pushed her into a standing motion. She looked shocked at first, but Gar could see the tiny shift in her eyes as they dilated with excitement. She bit her lip and in fluid motion pushed herself out of the pool.

A shrill of laughter greeted Gar as he pinned her to the ground. He pulled off enough to give her room, and grabbed her hips. His nails bit in as he pulled them up, and pushed his way inside. Not pausing for romance, he immediately began ramming into her. And as her moans grew, he went faster and harder. Raven pulled herself up to her hands, and pushed back against him even more. A flash of movement caught his eye and he realized just then how many floor length mirrors the room had. The bathroom outer wall was covered in them, they reflected the glow of the tiny lights that decorated the room. But more importantly they reflected Raven. Her face was pure pleasure, her mouth hung upon as she moaned. And below it he could see her breasts swinging wildly with each thrust.

"God, harder, harder." Raven commanded. Gar knew he had more strength than a normal woman could take. But he was giving her far more than he could normally exert. It thrilled him to know he could really give her what he had. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of their bodies slamming into each other. The pleasure was driving him crazy. Reaching out his arms again he gripped her sides and drew his claws back down to her hips. She screamed in pleasure. Abruptly he pulled out, causing Raven to gasp in shock and maybe a bit of disappointment. He grinned at the thought.

Gar grabbed her waist and easily flipped her onto her back. She landed with a thud and stared expectantly back up at him. Stretching her arms above her head, she arched her back. The bottom of her lip disappeared as she bit it and let out a sultry laugh. Gar climbed on top of her and trapped her hands in one of his, while the other pulled her left leg up beside his body. He slipped inside her again. Slowly starting to rock he looked down at Raven.

"Do you know how many times I pictured this when we spared?" He laughed, leaning down closer to her.

She laughed, "Why do you think I haven't spared you in so long?" She let out a long moan before continuing, "All I could think about was what I wanted you to do to me in that room. I always pictured that would be where we finally lost control."

Gar's chest rumbled on hers and he let out a mix between a laugh and a growl. He hadn't planned past tonight, hadn't thought about it continuing on. But right now, it just seemed the right thing to do.

"Don't worry, beautiful, I'll make all your fantasy's come true." He drew his tongue up the side of her neck, making sure his fangs lightly touched her skin. But first, he had one last promise to fulfill. Picking up the speed again, he focused on the feel of her, the texture of her body. He could tell exactly where it was, and shifting himself he created a few specific bumps in just the right spots.

With a gasp, Raven's hands squeezed tight on his. She arched her back and her body pressed firmly into his. He could feel every bit of her, and tell exactly what was working and what she needed. Angling himself down a tad, he felt the tiny jump in her skin and picked up the pace. Her nails bit into his hand and he pushed them further and further. And as her walls squeezed down on him and her scream pierced the night, he let go. Seized with the incredible pleasure, Gar's free hand grabbed Raven's shoulder, his claws scratching her skin as they slid down. He let out a deep growl as his body shuttered involuntarily.

They laid on the floor for several minutes, just trying to catch their breath. Slowly Gar released her hands and pulled himself out. She was beautiful, her eyes were half open and the look on her face was pure satisfaction. He let his eyes roam over her body again, every scar, that small tattoo, and now fresh scratches. He grimaced as his fingers lightly touched the beads of blood forming on her hips, knowing there were bigger marks on her shoulder.

She purred, "Don't worry about it, I could easily heal it if I wanted to."

" _If_ you wanted to?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Mmm," she pushed up to her elbows and gave him a deep kiss, "perhaps there's a part of me that likes your… _darker_ side."

He kissed her in return. "Is that why you've been fantasizing about me?"

Raven bit her lip and laughed deeply. "And what do you fantasize about?"

Gar kissed her neck as she sunk back to the ground. "It'll probably take us several years of constant sex before we went over every fantasy I've had of you."

Raven wound her fingers through his hair and let out an excited laugh.


End file.
